User talk:HyperHearts58
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the The Bratty-Brat Girls page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 18:01, July 11, 2010 Heyz! Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 18:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :D 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 02:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I meant this :D 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 13:40, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :heyz! 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 22:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay why? 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 22:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : ohhhhhhhhh 'Pawādo Batākappu 'Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 23:08, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I know that you're Mareas in you signature. Ok then, I'll edit the page sooner or later FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 03:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I guess. Ideas pop into my head late at night for some reason. 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 04:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I love them! Check out my latest blog, please! 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 04:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okayz, I'm here! 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 14:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yay! 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay! :D 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Pics I LOVE THEM!!!!!! :D 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! :) 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Heyz! 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 03:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) The what? 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 03:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yay! 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) OH COOL! THANKZ! :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! I try my signatures to be funny! LOL xD 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! I like yours to! :) 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I can imagine her saying that alreadY! LOL :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) What do you want them to say? I already their styles of talking so I could help you with that. :) PS I also have a lot of work to do, I have like ten full pages in my notebook full of ideas! D: 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 15:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, cool! I made Daisy and Matt girlfriend and boyfriend in Judy and Lizz, Toys: A Crossover. ^.^ 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yesh, Daisy as Judy (Woody) and Matt as Little Beau (Litlle Bo Peep) ^^ 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, thankz! :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) June and July KK! Plus, I love June and July! :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) They are so cute! :) 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:22, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yup! 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 16:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Helloz! 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 00:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME! :D 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 00:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) How? 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) hehe, thankz? 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes I do, I am Mexican-American. G2G bye!!! 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Heyz! Me backz! LOL 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 14:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm goign to edit Daisy's part of your mive, okay? I just can't imagine her crying that much. 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) okay, but the rest is awesome! I love how Didi said Ferby! LOL 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Okayz, LOL. Am I really getting that predictable? 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 17:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okayz! See ya later! 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 18:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey :) 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) So, what's up? 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, cool! :) 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Helloz! I love your signature! :D 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 01:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Okayz. LOL 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 12:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) MY FAVE THINGS SONNY,PHINEAS,AND A MEAT LOVERS PIZZA! :) 22:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I finally got an email! Yes! 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 22:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Okayz! Excited! 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 22:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Yayz! Send me an e-mail to my e-mail address, it's on my user page! 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 22:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Coolz! 'Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 22:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi hyper i wanna be good friends too firesidegirl10 Yay i'm friends with daisy56 to oh and congrats (check my blog) fireside girl10 Hey Awsome! I like awsome BFFS! :D and I like your sig.. How do you make one? I only know how to do this Team Doofenshmirtz 03:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Did you say Glee? Your a Gleek?!?! AWSOME!! every day that there was a new episode on I would go on and on about what I thought should happen then I would go on and on about what I liked about it and NO ONE here waches Glee so they were annoied... but now i can talk to you :D (oh and i think i got this sig thing) Team Doofenshmirtz 14:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Nope.. anyway I have like all the songs except 8 (iknow thats oddly spafic but my bro counted when he was bord LOL) I have a Glee t-shirt that says "Im a Gleek" and it has the L(ooser) hand and its black and the letters and hand are pink :D Ferb, I know what im gona ware it today LOL Hello 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 00:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) What's neew? 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 00:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Is Benzussa Gilliso-Deminsa like Isabelle? 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 00:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay, but I thought that Benzussa is rival to Benzuss like Isabelle is to Isabella, but okay. 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 00:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh, okayz! xD 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 00:53, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Nice! :) 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 00:56, July 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah! I need to read Phineas and Ferb forever first but that sounds fun! (I have this whole episode of Glee all planed out in my head wich if you want i will tell you) but I will be out of town till sunday D: so sorry if i dont reply for while Team Doofenshmirtz 02:00, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool! 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 12:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Have you seen Kiki's Delivery Service? 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 21:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC) You should watch it, it's on YouTube. :) 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 23:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool! 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 23:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) No. :-( 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 23:18, July 29, 2010 (UTC) You're goign to love it! (I think) 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 23:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) The Fairies Heyz, you want me to make a pic of the fairies from Knocked Out? 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 03:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, it depends. I'm going to a party tomorrow, but if I get up around seven, I might be able to finish by noon. Just give me the descriptions and I'll start on the sketches! 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 03:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) No prob, I'd be happy to do it any time! Btw, do you want their hair in ponytails or in their regular hairstyles? 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 03:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Okayz! :) Heyz, I gotta get off in five minutes, so don't be suprised I don't answer your messages, but I will answer them ASAP tomorrow morinig, Okayz? 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 03:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) You drew yourself as Jessie? Cool! 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 13:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) That's awesome! Btw, I gotta change my signature..... 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 13:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC) No prob! But I think you should ask an admin about the signature.....it's very complicated. '*sigh*, Ferby........ '{Oh crud, was I daydreaming out loud again?!} 14:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :3 [[User:American che|'American che]]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 15:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Okayz. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 15:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) OH GOOD GRAVY, THAT'S AMAZING! [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 15:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) HyperHearts say what? They have Isabella earrings? [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 15:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) What will they think of next? lol. Hey, have you tried HerDirect? They have a twelve-pack PaF bandz for two bucks. TWO BUCKS! :D [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 15:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) You need to give me the link to whatever site you're on that has these! I MUSCHT KNOW! (I muscht meet Amandah!) [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 15:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Squeak! [[User:American che|'American che']]{i wish that he would whisper "mon cherie, enchantée," but all he wants to do is try to fix that plane...} 15:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Lol Your pic is so cute! :) PihneasxIsabella4EVAH! 23:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well... Both your avatar and Idem Volato are cute. :) P&I4EVAH! 01:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes I did. :) Yes, yes I did! :) And PhineasxIsabella and PihneasxIsabella4EVAH! are me. :) P&I4EVAH! 02:03, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Areyousure You're sure you wanna make a review for SBTY? Alright then, due date is August 14, send the document (word or pages file are welcome) to my email, fadhilpf@aol.com You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 13:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The Calido Xin picture Yes, yes I do. :) P&I4EVAH! 03:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. Thanks. :) P&I4EVAH! 13:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) So Lonely Phineas: I'm so lonely. At least I have you. :) P&I4EVAH! 02:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm making another song. Phineas: And I'm...I dunno. Admit you're making a shrine to her, dude. I saw it. Phineas: Stalker. -_- Am not. 9_9 Awww... Thanks, Hyper! :) Phineas: You really consider me your friend? :) Actually, I'm her friend. You're her date, remember? Phineas: Oh yeah... P&I4EVAH! 03:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Lyrics Can you please post the lyrics for "In Love" and the two songs by Stacy's band from the "The New Boyfriend, The New Girlfriend" story? P&I4EVAH! 04:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) So Are you working on the lyrics? Phineas: Maybe she is. Isabella: Or maybe she's building a shrine to you. Ferb: The ironic part is that she is a Phinbella fan. P&I4EVAH! 04:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) So Ferb: Why are you forced to like Phinbella? Isabella: You should like whatever you want. Phineas: Without people forcing you to like what they like. P&I4EVAH! 04:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) HyperHeart... Isabella: Your boyfriend thinks I have an attitude. Can you talk some sense into him? P&I4EVAH! 06:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC)